Generally, two different fastening possibilities are known for the external attachment of a motor vehicle antenna to the body of a motor vehicle. On the one hand, the possibility exists of screwing the antenna firmly to the body; on the other hand, the antenna can be adhesively bonded to the body.
In the screwed variant, an antenna base is attached to the body at the outer side, with the antenna base extending with a screw stub through a body opening into the interior of the body, with a nut being screwed onto said screw stub for the fastening and clamping to the body, as is described, for example, in EP 1 120 853 B1.
The screwed variant, however, proves to be disadvantageous to the extent that an additional tool, for example a wrench, is required to screw the nut onto the screw stub. Furthermore, the installation is difficult in the screwed variant since the antenna stub first has to be loosely arranged on the body at the outer side before an installing person can counter-screw the said nut from the inside so that there is the risk that the antenna base is displaced in the meantime so that frequently two installing persons are required for the installation of such screwed antenna bases of whom one holds the antenna base and the other carries out the screw fastening. Furthermore, in the screwed variant, the antenna cables project in a directly perpendicular manner into the inner space of the body so that they have to be bent for laying, whereby cable breakage can occur.
In the adhesively bonded variant, the antenna base is, in contrast, only firmly bonded to the body so that special adhesives have to be used to be able to ensure a permanent resistance of the adhesive bond, whereby comparatively high costs are caused in an unwanted manner. Furthermore, problems occur in the adhesively bonded variant with respect to the servicing of the antenna components which are only accessible by destroying the adhesive bond.